The present invention relates to forceps for applying clips to fallopian tubes, said clip being in one piece clip and made of a somewhat flexible plastics material and having two separable arms which are connected by a flexible strip, one of said arms having a catch recess in a free end thereof facing said strip, into which recess the end of the other one of said spring arms is pressable by elastic deformation.
It is an object of the invention to provide means for the application of clips of the above mentioned type to fallopian tubes simply and correctly by the doctor by means of an instrument to be inserted into the abdominal cavity through a trocar tube instead of by a simple cutting forceps, as described for example in German Patent Specification No. 1 957 855, the fallopian tubes being closed off by pressing the two arms of the clip together.